


Staring at the Sun

by suburbia_goddess



Series: Staring At The Sun [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair is a sly bastard and i love him for it, F/M, I just think Hunter is neat, he doesnt get it, he'll get his turn tho, hes just, hunter just wants to get back to you and crosshair isnt letting either of you have it, listen i love crosshair, tech deserves the world, wrecker stays out of this drama for the most part because he doesnt know what to do about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbia_goddess/pseuds/suburbia_goddess
Summary: The Bad Batch gets some "shore" leave, and they decide to go out like most other clones to 79s. Hunter didn't expect to meet someone he would get attached too so quickly, but when do things really go as planned when others, besides his brothers, are involved?
Relationships: Hunter (The Bad Batch) / Reader
Series: Staring At The Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I was listening to the song "Staring at the Sun" by Post Malone and SZA and I was struck with Hunter feels. So I decided to write down some notes for a fic. That note became a short list of songs (with descriptions of the chapter) that I needed to write. I now have quite a few planned!! And i've already written one epilogue, which prompted me to start at the beginning. We'll see if I post the sad version (which I've written) or a different, more... happy one.  
> For my Kamino Discord fam, love y'all, and thank you for hyping me up.  
> (This one was inspired by the song "Wow." by Post Malone!)  
> 

Leave didn’t come often for the Bad Batch, as they were better built for the battlefield rather than the capital planet of the Republic they served. But when a leave long enough for a visit to 79s came around, the boys never passed it up.

The club meant for clones on leave always had a crowd and pumped with the chaos they were used to, on top of being a place where they could be casual and have fun only they knew how to have.

Wrecker was already out of hand, and he hadn’t drank anything yet. He was followed by Tech to the bar. Crosshair already had the attention of many women, but he and Hunter slid into an unoccupied booth in order to drink in peace and keep an eye on their brothers.

Wrecker’s laughter could be heard just above the music.

As the night went on, many pairs came and went through the doors of the club. Hunter was thankful he had Crosshair to keep him company, as he was getting a sensory overload. Or at least, he called it one.

It got more intense as he suddenly had to deal with his attention getting locked on you as you entered the club in a short red dress. You were accompanied by a few friends and made your way toward the bar.

“D’you see  _ that _ ?” Hunter asked his drinking buddy.

Crosshair chuckled, saying, “I see the way you see her, sure.”

Hunter spared a second to glare at his brother, but as he returned his attention to gaze at you again, you had disappeared in the crowd. He grunted in frustration as he slid out of the booth. Crosshair called after him, but he ignored whatever was said.

“I can’t believe you all convinced me clubbing was the way to go tonight,” You told the friend closest to you. 

“What were you gonna do tonight anyways? Study?” they laughed, slinging an arm around your waist. They leaned to whisper into your ear, but it was still more like a shout to be heard over the music. “Plus, there are plenty of hot guys here.”

“They all look the same, Ara,” You said, looking around. You’d only met a few clones in person; you were used to just watching them fight through holoscreens, then suggesting changes to battle plans.

“Hey, if anything, that makes it easier! They’re all your type!” Ara laughed.

“No, they’re all your-” You try to tell them but they’ve already moved away, heading towards a group of clones. You sighed, suddenly feeling bare, alone amongst dozens of mostly identical soldiers just hoping to get some action of a sexual kind tonight.  _ That wouldn’t be so bad, I suppose, but it would be better if I was introduced to someone! _ You thought, looking around, trying to find any of your friends. They were either surrounded by attention or deep in conversation alone with a soldier. You shivered. They had called you the jewel of Coruscant, unable to  _ not _ catch the eye of anyone you desired, but it certainly felt some… other way. As if you were being avoided.

You felt eyes on your back, and turned to find a clone with long hair standing behind you. He had a tattoo that covered half his face, but there was something else about him, too. He didn’t look exactly like the other clones filling the club.

“H- Hi!” You said, smiling.

“Hey there,” he smiled back at you. _Stars, he knew what he was doing_. And he had only spoken two words. Were you already drunk? “You look alone or abandoned, are you alright?”

“Oh, you know, being dragged along to participate in some wild shenanigans when you’d rather be doing most anything else,” You laughed, and held out a hand for him to shake. “I’m y/n.”

Instead of shaking your hand, he smoothly lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently, never losing eye contact.

_ Shit, he really knows what he’s doing, _ you thought and tried to find something to say.

“Hunter, at your service,” he said, lips just above your knuckles. He then lowered your hand and let it go. _Damn_ _. _

“Are you alone, too, Hunter?” You asked, trying to ignore the feeling of weak knees.

“Nah, my brother’s are around here somewhere.” He said, finally breaking eye contact with you to look around. You could finally let out the breath you were holding, but you began to wonder how he would find his brothers in a sea of similarity. Haircuts? Tattoos, like his own?

He smiled as he locked his eyes towards the bar, and gently set a hand on your shoulder and turned you toward the same direction. “There, that big one.”

You had never seen such a large clone. Sure, some bulked up more than others, but this one was unnaturally yet naturally large. You gasped, and then closed your mouth quickly as you felt Hunter come closer and his front brushed your back. “You should meet him, he’ll like you,”

“How would you know that?” you asked, trying not to look up and over your shoulder at Hunter’s face. You would have seen his mischievous twinkle in his eyes and smirk that spelled trouble.

“Just trust me, it’ll be fun.”

“Alright, I guess,” you said, and allowed him to lead you towards the bar. The large clone was having an arm wrestling match with some other clone, a regular-looking one. He slammed the smaller arm to the bar counter, and the crowd cheered. He then caught his eyes on you, and smiled even wider. He was cute, glowing with excitement.

“Wha’cha got there, Hunter?” he asked loudly.

“A new friend, why, what’re you up to?”

“Beatin’ these regs in arm wrestling matches!” You caught the idea that it was hard for him to not be enthusiastic. You made a note to look up Hunter and his brother in the database to study their fighting style. He looked at you and smiled, and almost pushed the “reg” off his stool. “C’mon, little lady, give it a try?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Hunter said, and you heard the concern in his voice. You felt his hand brush your bicep, but you moved forward and  shrugged, already having an idea of how this would be going. You got up on the stool and tried not to pay attention to how Hunter quickly downed a few shots. Did he not trust his brother’s plan? Or had your starry-eyed behavior at your meeting just seconds ago lead him to think you couldn't think or fend for yourself?

You set your elbow on the counter, and stretched your fingers, balled them to a fist, then opened your hand again. Your opponent smiled, and met your hand with his much, much larger one. You got a firm grip on his calloused hand, and shook off one of your shoes below the bar counter where no one would be paying attention.

Maybe he had intended for you to win, or maybe he intended to break your arm. Regardless, you weren’t about to let either happen.

The bartenders shouted a start, and you put up a fight for a few seconds, knowing that this was only because he was allowing it, but then you lifted your shoeless foot up and got your toes behind his knee and tickled him with them. He exploded with laughter, and you slammed his hand dow. The crowd cheered. Before your opponent could notice, you slipped off the stool and got your shoe back on. He laughed again, and lifted you up and set you on his shoulder. He cheered for you, as did many of the others in the bar. He carried you over to a booth and set you down carefully, and then slid into the booth next to a much thinner clone. You slid in across from them and Hunter followed. Now you were pinned in.

Shortly, another clone appeared, followed by a gaggle of ladies. They laughed as he spoke to them, then slid into the booth and they dispersed as a waitress came to the table and set down a tray.

You grabbed one of them and sipped it, feeling confident about your evening so far. Your friends would be jealous of your attention of the bigger clone for sure, and would probably tease that of course you landed with the clones that didn’t look like the others.

You looked at your present company, and then looked expectantly at Hunter. “Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to your brothers?”

Hunter was not as suave as he had been when he first introduced himself. “This is Crosshair,” He indicated the thinner clone who had been in the booth before the large one carried you over. “The one you beat in an arm wrestle is Wrecker-”

“Hi!” he thundered, smiling from ear to ear. “You’re really smart, maybe as smart as Tech!”

You looked past Hunter at the one who had been followed by the gaggle of ladies, who leaned forward as well and did a half-wave.

Hunter gave you a sympathetic glance.

You smiled back at him, and looked at Tech again. “So, you’re smart?”

“That’s one way to put it, I suppose,” he answered. “We, as you might have noticed, are physically different than the majority of other clones. We also have different skills and… well, mutations. One could say that I’m more gifted than others when it comes to technology and information.”

“That’s fascinating! I’m an intelligence officer when I’m, er, not dragged by friends to a club.” you explain, awkward. “I’d love to talk with you about-”

“Tech, darling, please come join us!” a Twi-lek interrupted you, and you could have sworn Hunter relaxed as Tech apologized to you, promised to continue the conversation at a later time, and left the booth.

Wrecker left shortly after, for reasons unknown, which left you with Hunter and Crosshair.

“What about you, Crosshair? Or should I not bother you?” you asked, guessing he wouldn’t respond. He hadn’t spoken since you sat down, moving himself more into the corner to either avoid Wrecker or make more room. Now he was nearly lounging again.

“Well, I’m the team’s sniper,” He said, and reached a hand across the table to touch yours. You accepted the touch, letting him hold your hand over the table. “I’ve gotten my brothers out of quite a few messes, I’d like to say.”

If you had taken a moment to glance at Hunter, you would have seen him glaring daggers at his brother. Crosshair flashed him a teasing smile, and then gave you a genuine one. It was soft, and made you feel warm.

“Say, why don’t we go dance?” He asked as the music changed to a slower song.

“I think I’ll be taking the officer-”

“Hunter, darling, you didn’t ask.” You interrupted, seeing what Crosshair was doing. You were thankful for it, and you guessed both of you would pay in different ways if the evening didn't go as Hunter intended.

You slid past Hunter as he got up out of the booth regretfully, and you allowed yourself to be spun by Crosshair, walking backwards, facing Hunter. His shoulders were tense, and you laughed as you turned to walk with Crosshair.

“How often do you steal ladies from your leader, I wonder?” you asked Crosshair as he draped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer.

“Oh, every so often. He always forgets it, and expects me to be my… normal, cold self.”

“Color me scared of you,” You laughed quietly, and let your head rest against his chest. You knew he couldn’t deny that he too enjoyed this moment, more for himself rather than against his brother. It makes you wonder how often he steals the attention of a woman from Hunter, and how often they’d stayed with him rather than disappeared with Hunter.

“I hope you won’t take it personally,” You said, leaning back a little in order to look him in the eye.

He looked down and locked eyes with you, then gave you another small smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not an idiot. I must warn you, though,” He leaned down to whisper in your ear. “He can be possessive.” He kissed you just behind your ear and you shivered at his breath on your ear, almost leaning into it. He straightened, giving you a smile, and then as if on cue, Hunter appeared.

“That’s enough, Crosshair,” he said roughly.

Crosshair winked at you as he let you go, raising his hands in mock surrender. He left the dancefloor as a louder, faster song played.

Hunter was behind you as you had turned to wave to crosshair, and you felt his arms wrap around your front, coming much closer. “You’re mine,” he said quietly into your ear.

“I was told you’d be possessive.”

“Get used to it,” he suggested as you swayed with him to the music and placed your hands over his, allowing him to relax and be comfortable.

“I’ll get used to whatever I please, Hunter, don’t tell me otherwise,” you told him, and close your eyes and leaned your head back against his shoulder. 

The evening passed faster than you thought it would when you first entered the club. You were still dancing with Hunter, somehow not exhausted yet. He hadn’t been drinking any more, and you never finished the one drink you had stolen from the boys' table. You had eventually turned around to face Hunter and he was holding you loosely yet close, and your head still leaned against his chest.

You hadn’t expected the night to turn out this way at all. You decided to thank your friends tomorrow- or was it today?

“Do you know what time it is?” You asked Hunter, looking up at him.

He shrugged. “Nope.”

You hummed as you set your head against him again. You looked around, seeing that the club was getting more and more quiet as people left to turn in for the night. You remember hearing the last call, but you don’t know when.

“We should probably go,” you said softly, reluctantly stopping your swaying.

He nodded. “Sure.” He looked at you for a moment, and smiled. Both of you were tired.

“A shot to go?” You asked, gesturing to the bar.

“Oh, I’ve got some things back at-”

“Who said we were going to your place?”

His eyebrows raised, and he opened his mouth to say something. “We-”

“Let’s go,” you said, smiling at your success of surprising him. You grabbed his hand and led him out into the night.

“Wait, hey, hey, hold on.” He said, pulling you to a stop.

You turned to look at him, and he had to take a moment to find something not foolish to say. He’d had your attention since he shooed off Crosshair, but he hadn’t really gotten a good look at you since… Well, maybe he just hadn’t gotten a good look at you. Your hair was less tight that it had been when you’d first done it up, he guessed. There were a few stray hairs.

“What do you intend to do tonight?” he asked.

You shrugged.  _ She’s too much, _ he thought.  _ I’m in way over my head. _

“We just met, and while I won’t object to… most things, I’m feeling more…”

“Romantic?” You finished his statement. With a more blunt word than he would have used, but truer to his feelings than he was about to admit out loud.

_ How the hell- _ “Sure, something like that.” He nodded, looking anywhere but you.  _ You’re blowing it! _

You came close to him again. “Listen, I wasn’t sure how this night was gonna go. I know I want your company for a little longer, though. C’mon, your brothers won-”

“Let’s not mention them, alright? And fine, take me home,” He said.

Your eyes lit up with excitement and you turned away to find a ride. Hunter felt his cheeks get hot as you pulled him into the transport.

The ride wasn’t long, what with you cozying up to him. It was like you didn’t want to let go of him, and you knew he didn’t want to let go of you, either. You crawled over him to open the transport door and turned back to pay the driver, but he’d already taken care of it, thankful for an excuse to not look at your rear. You pulled him out and down a few blocks, your arm hooked in his. He couldn’t take his eyes off you.

You looked up at him with a smile as you led him along, and you were thankful that a guy like him was trusting a girl like you to lead him to somewhere safe. It surprised you, his willingness. Or maybe it was that he was still buzzed from the drinks he’d taken earlier. Maybe it was the way that you had danced with him. Suddenly, you felt guilty. Too late, as you arrived at your door.

“Hunter… Maybe you were right.” You said. “I mean, sure, I’d like for you to… spend the night. But, oh, I dunno. I’m not sure if you’re in the right state of mind. You’re not exactly sober.”

Your concern surprised him. He made a note to be ready for any sort of surprise you might fling on him.

“I appreciate your concern, Beauty. But listen, I think I like you.” he said. He stepped back as he added, “Unless you’re unsure of yourself.”

“No, I’m sure of what I want. And… you… Like me?” you smiled, already ready to tease him. “Like like or just like.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Just open the door already.”

You giggled as you unlocked it and pushed it open, entering your small living space and allowing him inside as well. You closed the door behind him, facing it to lock it again, and you felt his hands on your waist, moving slowly down as he came closer and leaned against you. He nibbled on your ear, then kissed your neck.

“Hold on there, soldier,” you said, feeling weak in your knees again. “You haven’t kissed my lips yet.”

“Oh?” he asked, allowing you to spin around and place your own hands on his cheeks.

“Mm-mm,” you hummed, and then brought his face close to your own and closed your eyes.


	2. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things dont go as planned, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by Post Malone's song "I Know". It's got some angst. Pray that Ara's good luck kicks in soon bc our mc certainly needs it. This one's much shorter because I'm struggling to keep them apart but it's what I want rn. I may come back and add the fluff I posted on tumblr, that I reference briefly here.

You didn’t like what you had planned for the morning. You had turned away from him in your sleep, becoming the little spoon. It was a comfort you couldn’t take the time to appreciate, waking up at 0700 and staring at the clock, dreading the thought that had come to your mind.

_ This is against protocol. This isn’t allowed. He can’t stay here again, what would your superiors think? _ You tried not to make any sign that you were awake again. You knew he was, though, from his gentle shifting and moving.  _ You can cut this off before it hurts too terribly. Do it now, before you get more comfortable than you already are. _

The clock's display told you it was now 0717. You got up, trying not to look at him. You left his arms, his warmth. “You should be on your way,” you said, opening your closet.

“Yeah, probably,” he said. You heard his unconcerned tone.

“Now.” You added, trying not to let on how your throat closed. How you didn’t mean to sound like such a bitch with such a short word.

He didn’t say anything as you heard him get up after a moment.

You had your clean clothes draped over your arm, and risked yourself as you turned to look at him. He was trying not to show his disappointment and surprise. “I hope your next assignments go well, Sergeant.”

_ Why the hell did you have to really push it that far, to use his...title. _ You were running on autopilot, almost. Trying to be formal. But you were just being brutal. With that, you turned away and stepped into the small bathroom, closing the door on him. On more than just him physically- On him as in “We can’t be together.”

“How was  _ your _ evening, eh?” Ara found you as you settled at your desk.

“Uneventful,” you answered. Technically, it was the truth- You hadn’t done anything Ara would have.

“You were dancing with him still after  _ I _ left, love,” they leaned down as the whispered, hoping for you to tell more. When you answered with silence and starting up your holoscreens, you heard a gasp. “Do I need to find him and kick-”

“Ara, I’d like to work now.”

Another gasp, followed by a squeeze on your shoulder. “I’ll leave you to it, love.”

May all the stars bless them, and their reliability.

“You did  _ what _ ??” they asked, leaning even farther over the table. “You just…” They made a shooing gesture. “After  _ that _ kind of night??” You had waited a few days to tell them, unsure how they’d take it. And you had hoped that you would forget about the situation. When you didn’t after a weekend, you joined them for a meal break.

You shifted, uncomfortable with yourself. “Listen, it’s not like I wanted to.”

“If you told him the exact words you just relayed to me, he  _ certainly _ thinks you wanted to.”

You groaned, leaning back in your chair. You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples, frustrated with yourself. Hands dropping to your lap, you asked, “what else was I supposed to do?”

“Not be a bitch?”

“I don’t even know where he and his brothers quarters are, let alone where they’re being assigned next! How am I supposed to find him? And then, do I apologise or just explain-”

“y/n, report to your desk for a new assignment.” Your boss ducked his head into the break room, and caught Ara’s eyes. “Oh, hey, Ara-”

You and Ara pushed past him, walking together to your desk.

“Did you-”

“Ssh, deal with your own problem.” Ara interrupted, and you laughed with her.

You sat down at your desk, and opened the new assignment.

Ara gasped for the third time today, and you almost gasped with them.

“Love, I…”

“Just wish me good luck, Ara. Just wish me good luck.” You said, reading through the assignment and feeling you hear drop to your stomach.

Ara’s luck didn’t kick in as you arrived at the hangar. You had decided to avoid Hunter as much as you could, hoping his brothers would understand your choice. Tech was the closest to you, so you made your way to him.

“Tech!” You said, smiling and cheery.

He looked up from his datapad and smiled back at you. “Hello, Officer! When I heard you’d be joining us on this mission, I was quite pleased. There’s all sorts of interesting flora and fauna on the moon we will be arriving on, with all sorts of fascinating behaviors.”

_ Was that- Did he just- _

“Officer!”

_ Oh I’m in the deepest shit I could possibly be in,  _ you thought as you turned to Crosshair. He didn’t look terrifying, but you considered that as a bad sign. You hoped he would be more blunt.

“If you don’t explain yourself to Hunter, well. I’m not sure  _ what _ might happen.”

“If he’s so hurt, Crosshair, why doesn’t he come find me instead of telling you and Tech to intimidate me?”

“He’s not an idiot,” Crosshair chuckled, and you saw the glimpse of something murderous in his eyes. “With whatever you pulled to make him not only late but then take out his frustration on poor, innocent punching bags, it wasn’t hard to deduce you gave him the cold shoulder. He’s the one who feels everything, sweetheart, but he isn’t good at hiding what gets him at his core.” He stabs a finger at your chest, above your heart. He raises his eyebrows in a final warning, and leaves you standing there in the hangar.

“I-”

“Ssh, Tech, I know you’re all angry at me.” You hold up your hand to stop him.

“I was going to offer help, madam,” he says softly.

“Besides avoid Wrecker like a disease?” you asked, turning to face him again.

He chuckled, and lifted his visor. “Madam, I understand your reservations about a relationship with Hunter, let alone any other soldier. But you must know that we  _ are _ human, and words still hurt. But they can also offer repair.”

“Where is he?”

He nodded towards the closest gunship.

“Do you think he’s heard-” you whispered, eyes widening as you looked back at him.

“Perhaps, madam. Only way to know is to ask him,” he said, then lowered his visor and returned his attention to his datapad.

You took a deep breath as you flattened your uniform, then made your way to the gunship, hoping he wouldn’t be as brutal as you had been, even if you deserved it.

You entered the ship, looking for him. He was at the front, speaking with the pilot. You cleared your throat, partially to shove down any doubts, and partially to get his attention. Success, Hunter glanced back at you and ended his conversation with the pilot. You took a few steps toward him, but stopped short, hesitant. You also wanted to be able to escape the ship if he blew up on you.

He made up some of the distance, and then waited. Or at least, it looked like he was waiting.

“I’m really sorry,” you blurted out finally.

He didn’t say anything.

“I shouldn’t have been such a bitch. I really, really shouldn’t have. But I wasn’t sure what to do, since I knew I wasn’t supposed to, I dunno. Date? A soldier?” you offered. “And I knew you weren’t supposed to date anyone, period, so I just… I just… I decided to cut things off before they got serious.”

“Sleeping with someone is psychologically serious, darling,” he said quietly. Maybe Ara’s good luck would arrive in time to keep you alive.

“I- I know. But it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”

“No,” he said, shortly. Then he added, “It’s worse.”

Oh, that hurt. That was terrible. Is this how you had made him feel?

You weren’t sure what to say. It wasn’t like you’d planned a professional speech, and it wasn’t like you had thrown that out the window when you had blurted out your apology, and continued to ruin it as you tried to make it better. Before you could come up with something, he looked past you to see his brothers.

“If we’re all ready, then,” He said.

_ She didn’t deserve that, _ Hunter thought to himself, trying again to stop himself from looking at you as the transport left Coruscant.  _ I mean, she did, but I shouldn’t have given it to her. _

He was thankful for Tech’s friendliness, as he tried to ease you from whatever interaction you had shared with his leading brother. He was thankful to catch you smiling with Tech at some information on his data pad. Hunter looked up, finding Crosshair staring at him. He frowned, but Crosshair shook his head.

He knew Hunter wasn’t planning to continue giving you the cold shoulder. He wondered what cold words Crosshair would say about you to him. Some terrible backstory, like you were a criminal to pay your way through the Academy. Like your parents were smugglers, and your ex’s were all spice-runners. Like you had a terrible, tainted secret life. He let his eyes land on you again, catching you smiling about some joke Tech had told.  _ Nope, she’s the most innocent woman in the galaxy, _ he decided, looking away again before you could catch his longing gaze.

As the gunship landed in the cruiser, he was going to catch your attention before you got too far, but Crosshair caught his arm, and held it until you were out of earshot.

“What the hell?” Hunter asked, finally shaking his arm from his brother’s grasp.

“You know I’m right.”

“She’s been frustrated with herself since last week, Cross, don’t tell me she hasn’t suffered enough.”

“She hasn’t suffered at all, Hunter.”

“I don’t really care what you think about this matter, Cross. I’m ready to forgive her, and that matters more than a grudge you have against her.”

The sniper was silent. He squinted carefully, considering Hunter.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Hunter warned.

“We’ll see about that.” Crosshair got the final word, and finally stepped off the gunship, leaving Hunter behind, praying to any god that existed that his sly brother wouldn’t hurt you any worse than you could handle.


End file.
